


City Girl 02: Speed Dating

by NervousOtaku



Series: Earth Pi Chronicles [2]
Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousOtaku/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: Daken didn't think he'd find such interesting things during his visit to the city.





	City Girl 02: Speed Dating

He blinked as a drink was slid in front of him.

Slowly, he looked up at the waitress. He hadn't ordered anything new.

“Courtesy of the gentleman at the bar!” she chirped with a wink, pointing across the club.

Daken followed the gesture and found himself looking at a young man with unnaturally red hair. After a moment, the stranger lifted his head, and Daken found himself looking at some of the bluest eyes he'd ever seen.

He held the stranger's gaze, waiting for the man to waver and drop his head like they all tended to.

Impressively enough, this one didn't.

Without breaking eye-contact, he grabbed the drink off the table and moved across the club. A few people complained when he shoved past them, but he ignored them.

As he came close to the stranger, Daken realized he couldn't smell him.

No, it wasn't exactly that. He could smell him, but...

Putting the drink down on the bar, he leaned in close, nuzzling against the crook of the man's neck.

Metal. Plastic. Silicone. Antiseptic. Pharmaceuticals.

“You aren't human.” he remarked, admittedly curious.

“Indeed. However, my creator is, and would like the chance to speak with you.” the fake human replied calmly, not reacting as Daken slipped a hand under it's shirt.

The skin less than an inch from his face was room-temperature. The surface under his hand was cool, smooth, and sleek. Dragging his fingertips around, he found a number of interlocking plates and panels. Curiosity dragged his hand downwards.

“I am afraid you will find nothing of interest down there. I was not designed with such a purpose in mind.” the fake human informed him.

“That's too bad, isn't it? You were made with an awfully pretty face, after all.” Daken leered, pulling away from the thing.

“For bedside manner. Patients found I was too unsettling without human features, so my creator gave me a surface-deep redesign that would not interfere with my primary functions. I am, however, flattered to know I may be seen as attractive.” it replied, standing smoothly up. “If you wish to follow me, I will take you to my creator. If you are busy or preoccupied, I have been instructed to offer you contact information. If you are simply uninterested, then I apologize for intruding on your night, and will take my leave.”

Daken stayed quiet for a moment, then leaned in close and growled, “And if I choose to tear you to pieces instead?”

The fake human tipped it's head, as if thinking. “If that is what you wish to do, then I imagine my creator will be somewhat upset and see to it that you are suitably miserable for a while.”

“What, no fighting back?” he scoffed, not believing that for a second.

“Of course not. I was neither programmed nor designed for combat. I am a medic droid, designed and outfitted to provide medical care to those in need. As such, I am not only programmed, but under oath to do no harm. I am only permitted to break that rule under certain conditions. Your attacking me would not meet any of those conditions.” it answered. Before he could say anything else, it continued, “Are you preoccupied, or shall I take my leave?”

He blinked, then shook his head with a grin. “You're something else, Ken-doll. Why don't you lead the way?”

The thing nodded, turning and heading for the door. Daken followed it, admittedly more than a little curious. There weren't many people in the world capable of such sophisticated work. A handful, yes, but none that he could think of having a bone to pick with him. Then again, maybe that was it. He self-admittedly didn't particularly care what lines he crossed.

The fake human led him out the club and through the streets. It's hair was even more blatantly unnatural now, and he couldn't see it's eyes from behind but he was willing to bet there was a slight glow to them.

Before long they'd come to a small plaza with a fountain in the middle. The thing just about beelined for the fountain, drawing the attention of a middle-aged guy and a teenaged girl. The girl slipped off the edge of the fountain and waved cheerfully.

“So your creator brought his kid, huh?” Daken scoffed. Probably a ploy to keep him from attacking.

“Oh no. My creator is Miss Felicity.”

... What.

By this point they'd reached the fountain, the man standing up as well. The guy looked tired, hair messed up and clothes rumpled. A sharp contrast to the girl with her hair in a neat bun, exposing her undercut, cute strapless dress just barely reaching her knees. She also wore a cold mask, one of those silly custom ones— this one had a little cat face on it.

“You made the bot here.” he said flatly, looking her up and down.

The girl giggled, sweeping her skirt out in a curtsy. “My firstborn, if you will. I've two others, but ANX here is the best suited for going out in public.”

She straightened up, and suddenly all traces of cuteness were gone. Instead her gaze was cold and calculating.

Daken narrowed his eyes and turned his attention to the duo's scents.

The man smelled like stale coffee, disinfectant, and something... reptilian. He wasn't sure what it was. Perhaps the guy was a mutant.

The girl, on the other hand... she smelled first and foremost like baby powder. But under that, there was chemicals, metal, burning, and electricity. She smelled like a metal workshop.

“My name is Felicity,” she said, pulling him from his thoughts, “It's a pleasure to meet you, Daken. My friend is Dr. Curt Connors. I would, if you care to indulge me, like to make a proposition.”

He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. “Oh would you now?”

Tipping her head to the side, the girl asked, “Have you ever met your uncle?”

That caught him off-guard.

“Felicity, what're you going on about now?” the apparent doctor asked in alarm. “You aren't holding people's relatives over their heads, are you?”

“No, Doctor, I'm not. Rather, I'm asking if I should arrange for an introduction.” Felicity replied in a cheerful manner. “Oh, ANX, if you want to go wait in the van and get out of those clothes, you can. We shouldn't be needing any first aid tonight.”

After a moment, the not-human nodded, smiling gently. “Thank you, Miss Felicity.” it said before moving off.

“Van?” Daken asked as it left. “Planning to drag me off?”

“No, it just happens to be the vehicle Dr. Connors has. My own car is a little showy, and the truck is in Malibu. We needed something discrete and unobtrusive. Besides, if anyone was going to be dragging anyone off, I'd put my money on Dr. Connors.” Felicity shrugged, looking pretty nonchalant about the whole thing. “So, have you met your uncle?”

“... Wasn't aware I had one.” he said flatly.

The girl nodded, explaining, “His name is Victor Creed, though he goes by Sabertooth now. The military branch responsible for both him and his brother, James Howlett, was forcibly shut down many years ago. Of course, James now goes by Logan, or Wolverine.”

The doctor groaned, sitting back down on the edge of the fountain with his head in his hands.

“And how do I know that any of that is true?” Daken challenged.

“Because she has money and an insane IQ and abuses the privileges her parents give her.” the doctor piped up from where he was sitting.

“Abuse is such a strong word, Dr. Connors. I prefer to think of as not following the intended use.” Felicity waved off. Turning her attention back to Daken, she held something out. He realized it was a flash-drive and a piece of paper. “This has everything I was able to lift from that branch's database without their noticing. Should be more or less everything, really, they use very rudimentary systems. That paper has my contact info. You can look the stuff I lifted over and give me a call. When you do, I can arrange for you to visit the base where the branch was located. After that, I'll leave it up to you whether or not you care to enter a working relationship with me.”

“Working relationship?” he couldn't help but scoff as he took the items from her hand. “And what, exactly, do you think I can do for you?”

“Mostly, I want a couple introductions. To a crime-boss here in New York and to a pro-mutant extremist group known as the Brotherhood. But additionally, you have mobility I don't, and a certain set of manipulative skills that would really come in handy. Not to mention your regenerative abilities, sense of smell, and claws. In exchange, I can offer money, shelter, transportation, information, and keeping various organizations off your back. Or, if you so desire, favors of a certain other flavor.”

The doctor jumped up at those words, reaching out to grab Felicity's arm. “Can I talk to you for just a second?!” the man demanded, already tugging her away.

Chuckling, Daken took the man's place on the edge of the fountain, closing his eyes and focusing. He might miss out on a few words here and there, but if he concentrated he'd be able to pick out their conversation above the city's ambience.

“— doing?! You're sixteen! You can't... sell yourself to guys like that!” the doctor was hissing.

“You do know Daken can likely hear us?” Felicity answered calmly

“I'm not surprised and I don't care! What about your parents?!”

“I'm doing this for them, Dr. Connors,” the girl answered, voice impressively steely, “And I think it would be hypocritical of my father to complain, considering what he was like at my age.”

“How will letting older guys take advantage of you make the world safe?!”

... That was an interesting tidbit of information. Daken tilted his head as he waited for Felicity's response.

“... Doctor, you're a good man. And I'm flattered that you're so concerned for me. But if you don't think you can stand by me while I do this, the door out, as stated, will always be open.”

She was coming back. Daken opened his eyes to watch her come close.

“So, Daken,” she said casually, as if the discussion with the doctor had never happened, “I've laid my offer on the table. I'll leave you to make your decision on the matter.”

“Sure,” he replied, making her blink, “Gone and gotten me all curious now. Not like I can't get out if I decide things aren't working.”

Before Felicity could reply, the doctor had stepped between them, leaning down so he was eye-level with Daken.

“Fine,” the man said in a low voice, “I can't change her mind about anything, and I've seen your kind before, so I'll warn you now. If you do anything to upset me, you'll regret it. You may not die, but somehow I don't think the Lizard would mind.”

Daken blinked.

Since when did this guy have slit pupils like that? And why was that reptilian scent growing stronger?

Straightening up, the doctor ran a hand through his hair and muttered something about the van and aspirin.

“... Interesting guy.” Daken commented.

“He's a good man. Probably better than someone like me deserves. But that's why he'll always have a free ticket out. The world needs more good people.” Felicity answered. After a moment spent staring after the doctor, she said, “Why don't you spend the night with me and ANX? We can talk over our agreement there, and if you've not yet got lodgings for your stay I see no reason why I can't put you up during mine.”

Chuckling darkly, he stood and draped an arm over her shoulders. “If I didn't know any better, kid, I'd say you were coming on to me.”

“If I was doing that, I wouldn't wear a mask designed to block your scent.” she answered sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> Earth Pi and Felicity Edward Stark started as a world-building exercise and a character-building exercise. Both have grown and evolved a lot, and I've decided to start nudging the resulting fanwork onto AO3.
> 
> Also: ANX is pronounced Antoine


End file.
